SWTOR-O: Shadow of Yuuki
by UCCMaster
Summary: Kirito stared at his training saber. "So you're saying that the more angry I get, the more rage I generate?" Yui giggled "Silly Daddy, that's not how the Force works!" When Kirito is asked to check out a virus ridden VR game SWTOR-O, never would he have thought he would become caught up in a power struggle between the Light and Dark... SWTOR/SAO crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone UCCMaster here,**

 **This story has been in the makings for several months and finally I finished the first chapter.**

 **Better details here: This is an SAO/SWTOR fic. Basically, it's Kirito and co playing Star Wars the Old Republic. Check it out and let me know if this is worth continuing.**

 **I do not own Bioware or Sword Art Online.**

* * *

 **Maelstrom Nebula, Maelstrom Prison Flashpoint Nightmare Mode, Boss Room  
Version 3.0**

The desolate halls of Maelstrom Prison, the secret prison for special Jedi captive, were normally quiet with the exception of the low drone of the machinery keeping the station functional. However, today the corridors of the hall were filled with flurry of gunfire and blood chilling screams at least from one side of the hall. The other side was shouting a different tune.

"Take cover, he's starting the sniper rotation!"

"On it!" The four warriors dived behind a pillar, taking a moment to breathe.

"Alright," the first warrior, a dark-skinned woman cloaked in black, commanded, "Tecchi, bait the adds while Talken AOE's them. Jun, start moving towards Kilran to grab his agro. I'll follow behind you once I heal up." The girl quickly opened her inventory with a flick of her wrist, pulling out a medpack and jabbing it into side. Seeing her health bar rise she nodded to the orange haired Guardian. "Ready?"

"Got it Nori!" Jun replied, inching his way towards the next pillar for cover, being careful not to be spotted by the boss's sniper rifle. Nori followed close behind, her Double-bladed lightsaber sheathed to avoid detection.

Meanwhile Tecchi, a blonde soldier with heavy white and brown armor, dashed towards the incoming Imperial soldiers, slamming the butt of his rifle into the first soldier before firing a flare into the air to attract the remaining trooper's attention. The adds immediately converged on the lone Vanguard only to be gunned down by a rapid hail of bolts sputtering out from Talken's heavy cannon. The blonde Vanguard grinned towards the Commando and raised a thumbs up to Nori. "Clear!"

After a prolonged battle, the Moff finally died, exploding into pixilated shards. The small band whooped and cheered as they embraced each other. "Great job everyone!" Nori congratulated her group. "That's the last boss. Now if our intel's right, then she should be over here."

The group approached a large computer. Just behind the computer was a huge energy cage, cackling with blue electricity. However, hidden within the cocoon of energy held a lone figure.

Nori tapped the control panel, causing a notification window to pop up.

/ Quest Objective /

Release Prisoner?

Yes / No

She made eye contact with the rest of her companions. This was the moment of truth, whether everything they had put their efforts into the past year were worth it. Cautiously, the dark-skinned Shadow tapped the "yes" box.

The window vanished, causing the group to back away in surprise. Alarms began blaring as the room shook violently. The group stood back, moving their hands towards their weapons but not yet drawing them. After a moment, an explosion tore the prone figure from its holding place, causing the figure to float down before them. Talken and Jun rushed forward, letting the figure collapse on their shoulders.

Now with the prone body closer to them, you could make out that the figure wore dark brown robes with a lighter brown tunic covering the small body. The group remained silent in anticipation as the slowly he got up…or rather, she got up.

She had a milky white complexion that caused her face to nearly glow. Her red eyes provided perfect contrast to her skin. Finally, she had flowing black and purple hair that fell to her waist, an unusual trait for female avatars. Slowly the girl stared at her rescuers in confusion. "Where…what's happened?" her eyes focused on the dark clad Jedi standing before her. "Nori?"

The Shadow grinned. "Welcome back to the land of the living Yuuki!"

'Yuuki' gasped, glancing around at the rest of her rescuers. "Jun? Talken? Tecchi?" she cried in disbelief, "It's so great to see you guys again!"

"Yuuki!" the gang surrounded the girl in a group hug. "You're really alive!"

Yuuki froze, glancing at her new form. "Wow, this is new. How did I get here?"

"We don't know ourselves." Tecchi explained, "All we know is that one day, a player reported an odd NPC that hadn't been there before. When we examined the screenshot, we saw you here. So, we all transferred over from ALO and leveled up until we could access this flashpoint. And now we're here."

"Hmm…" Yuuki pondered, "Well I guess it's alright. I'm just glad that we got to get back together."

The group smiled and crushed her with another hug. "So who exactly am I supposed to be anyways?"

"Well, you took the place of the Jedi Prisoner we were supposed to rescue. Other than that, I don't know." Jun began, "But some sources say that you're the ancient Jedi Master Revan."

"Revan huh?" Yuuki glanced at her robes and then the lightsaber hilt dangling from her side. "Sweet, always wanted one of these."

"Well then, shall we get going?" Tecchi asked.

The group nodded and turned to leave until Yuuki suddenly felt an immense headache. "Argh!"

"Yuuki are you alright?"

But the girl didn't hear them, the voice ringing in her head cut out any sounds her rescuers made. "Shut up, get out of my head!" She screamed but then her voice shifted to a more male voice. "What have you done? There's nothing left to restrain him now!"

"Ehh Yuuki what's going on?"

Yuuki crumpled to her knees. "Get away guys!" she screamed in her normal voice, her hands clenched over her head. "Stop talking for me!"

The group turned to Nori, who nodded. The four players dashed to their friend. "Hold on Yuuki, we're coming!"

"No!" The girl screamed out. "Don't come any closer!" she tried to warn them but it was too late. A huge flash emanated from the girl's body, engulfing everything around her, players and all.

When the light finally ceased, Yuuki slowly pulled herself up, her face charred, leaving a farmer's tan in the shape of a mask around her face. Her red eyes now serious, she turned to her allies. "Thank you. I will finish what I started."

* * *

 **Real World, Japan, Tokyo**

Asada Shino never expected to be called to that damned café again. She most certainly didn't except to see a certain annoying agent again as well. But alas, here she was, a year since her past visit, standing in the elevator to the fancy café.

Upon exiting said elevator, the glasses wearing teen glanced around, searching the for the obnoxiously cheerful face of the agent.

"Ah, Sinon, over here!"

The girl's eyes locked onto her target, a taller man in a suit sitting at a table on the far side of the café. Sitting across from him was a lanky teenage boy with bishounen style black hair clad in black clothes. He turned around, revealing his soft black eyes. The girl could still remember how those exact same eyes made her believe that the boy was a girl.

"Ah, Shino-san, I didn't know you were coming." He called out in greeting.

"Geez, you really can be rude."

"Eh heh," the boy, err…he wasn't much of a boy anymore. "It's great to see you again. How long has it been?"

Asada glared at him. "We cleared Floor Seventy yesterday."

"Ah, that's right." Kazuto Kirigaya chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. A second glare caused the double-black young man fix his stare upon the 'innocent' agent sitting across from them. "But I believe you didn't just call us out here to chat and eat cake."

"Good observation Kirito, Sinon." Agent Kikouka noted, pulling a manila envelope out of his briefcase. The two gamers opened the file to find several printed screenshots of a several players within a sci-fi environment. Shino noticed that all of them were wearing clothing different from any game that she had played previously. Several avatars were dressed in a combination of fantasy style tunics and robes while others were clad in sci-fi style body armor. While most of the characters were armed with sci-fi laser guns, others were armed with photon swords of a wide variety. Kikouka noted their deep interest in the images. "These were taken out of Star Wars the Old Republic – Online."

Kazuto frowned. "Can't say I've heard of it much. I don't think I've seen it on the Seed network before. Have you Shino-san?"

Asada shook her head. "Nope. It looks like a merge between Sci-fi and a Fantasy game."

Kikouka nodded. "That's correct. SWTOR-O is a sci-fi fantasy game by Bioware. It was an old game from 2010, but was converted into VR a year and a half ago. What's interesting is that it uses an engine different from the standard seed."

"But that's impossible," Kazuto frowned, "All VRMMOs are built off of the Seed system, it's what allows them to interlink their games into the network."

"Ah, let me clarify." The agent…well…clarified, "SWTOR-O was being developed way back during SAO, but was implemented to support the Seed when it came online. Still don't know where it came from by the way."

Kazuto sputtered uncomfortably. "Ehh, yeah, I don't really know either." Asada stared at her friend. Did he know something about that?

"Anyways," Kikouka continued, adjusting his glasses, "SWTOR-O uses a unique emotion converter, which takes in the feelings and senses of the players and creates special abilities based on it. This is often referred to as the 'Force'. Similar to the Star Wars films, players who use 'Force' may access abilities that they would never be able to use anywhere else, thus enabling them to become 'Jedi' and 'Sith'.

"'Jedi' huh, that's pretty cool." Kazuto grinned, "but that's not why you're telling us about this game."

"That's right." The agent's face turned serious, "I'm asking you to save the game."

"Ehh?" Asada asked in disbelief. "Save the game?"

"Just six hours ago, a rouge virus seized control of the servers of SWTOR-O. The game masters were completely shut out from their consoles and were unable to access their admin privileges."

"Are the players…" Kazuto asked, worried.

"No, they're not trapped." Kikouka clarified, bringing relief to the two teens. "They can log out just fine. However, the admins are worried that this virus will spread onto their amuspheres and therefore infect other games. So they've enacted a sort of contamination control, asking players not to connect their amuspheres into other games until they get the 'glitches' under control. So far, no other game has been compromised that we know of."

"Do you know how the game was infected?" Kazuto asked.

"They weren't sure. But I got curious." The two teens stared at the agent. This was surely the first time he had genuinely sounded curious and not just representing the interests of someone else. "Understand that Bioware and thus SWTOR-O are based inside the US and Europe. It's Asia servers are pretty much non-existent, so we weren't called in initially. I only checked their forums out of interest of the issue when I found this screenshot." He said, pointing out a different screenshot. This one was different. Instead of many players gathered about, a single NPC stood in what looked like an electric stasis cage. As Kazuto focused in on the NPC, he gasped in shock.

His eyes met the agent's, his own mouth flabbergasted. "But how? How is that possible?"

Shino stared at the image herself. "What is it Kirigaya?"

"Her face! That's Yuuki's."

Asada's eyes focused on the girl's face and after a moment recognition kicked in. Sure enough, that was Yuuki's avatar…though she wore a pair of weird looking armor. "You're right. But that's impossible. She passed away a year ago."

Kikouka nodded. "That's what I thought as well. That's why I thought to get you two."

Kazuto's brow furred in concentration. "It's been often pondered what happens to people who die while in a VR environment. It's been rumored that Akihiko Kayaba digitalized his consciousness as an AI. Perhaps that's what happened to Yuuki."

"But to cause a virus and seize a game? That's not like the girl." Asada clarified.

"But she would be a rouge element to the game, wouldn't she?" Kazuto speculated, "She probably replaced some other NPC and thus got her programing mixed up with the original data, thus she could have corrupted the game."

"I suppose," she agreed, "But then what would you do next?"

Kazuto shook his head. "I don't know. It's like asking whether or not Yui's data would cause GGO to corrupt itself. Typically, it wouldn't corrupt since Yui knows how to reorganize her data to adapt to her situation, probably would end up as a familiar or something. But Yuuki's a human transferred over to an NPC role. I doubt she's aware that she's an AI, much less how to change her coding. That could cause some serious damage to her."

Shino nodded. "I see."

"I'm glad you're interested." Kikouka smiled.

"Wait what?" The two teens asked.

He grinned. "Well I was planning to have the VR division here in Japan offer Bioware its assistance in locating and purging the virus."

"In other words, you want us to investigate this game." Kazuto corrected.

"That's right. You've already done immensely well in GGO and I was hoping the two of you could do the same for SWTOR-O."

Kazuto shook his head. "Asuna won't like that. She already went berserk after GGO. I'm not going to make her worry like this again."

"I'd possibly be interested, but I'd need time." Asada responded, her interest still piqued.

"Then why don't you just all go." Kikouka offered. Kazuto raised an eyebrow. "No one's dying or getting trapped this time, so you wouldn't worry about putting your friends in danger. Plus having more people means it would be easier in searching."

Kazuto gave his friend a look. "What do you think Shino-san?"

"We could ask them if they were interested. And I guess having some friends would help with the learning curve."

Kazuto nodded, turning back to the eager agent. "We'll do it, but on two conditions.

"First, I want my friend's to be compensated for it. Not much, but just enough to cover the expenses of converting over and any unforeseen costs." Kazuto raised his index finger, "And second…none of this gets out to Asuna."

"What?" Asada asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Kazuto lowered his gaze. "If Asuna found out about Yuuki, she'd be broken. Yuuki's 'passing' hurt Asuna deeply and I don't want to get her hopes up that she's somehow still alive. Especially if Yuuki's the virus herself, then I don't want Asuna to get involved in purging it."

Asada stared at Kazuto, trying to get a gauge of his emotions before sighing. "Fine, I won't say a word. But if she does find out, you're taking the blame."

The teen nodded. "Thanks."

"Well that's that then." Kikouka grinned. "I'll let Bioware know you're on the case. You should be able to download the game from their website. Send me the bill when it's all over and I'll make sure you're properly reimbursed for it."

* * *

 **Korriban, Acolyte Landing Zone, Story Area**

A lone grey Imperial Shuttle descended upon the reds and browns of the Sith home world of Korriban. Its engines whined softly as the shuttle made its landing upon a dull grey platform overlooking the mesa. As the shuttle door opened, a young man exited the craft, escorted by two Imperial troopers. The man had long black hair over his tanned skin, his dark eyes staring over the ancient ruins mixed with military compounds around him. He wore a black and grey tunic with a single metallic rod strapped to his back.

He turned to the two soldiers, who bowed before turning around and returning to the shuttle. Upon watching the craft take off, the man exited the platform into the hanger before him. A dark-skinned man with short black hair stood before him. He wore a fancier version of the tunic, though this one with armored shoulder pads. Finally, a metallic grey hilt hung from his belt.

"At last, you've arrived. Good, good. There is much to do and every moment is critical." He greeted, his voice of concern as he introduced himself, "I'm overseer Tremel. For decades, I've administered the trials that determine who is and is not worthy to join the Sith Order. The trials are a chance to weed out the weak. Those who face them either survive and become Sith, or die."

"I won't disappoint you." The man replied.

"Good. I risked a lot to make this happen." Tremel nodded in agreement, "Yes, you are here and ahead of schedule because of me. I expect you to obey. You face your trials, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful acolyte here."

The man nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"The trials themselves are difficult enough, but they are hardly the greatest threat you face." He paused before enunciating, "There's an acolyte here named Vemrin. He's your enemy, and he will try to kill you. We must prepare you."

The man raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How is that I already have an enemy?"

Tremel dismissed his confusion. "All you need to know is that you are a threat to him, and he to you. We'll make sure you can stand up to that threat." He gestured to the saber hangin from the man's back. "That practice sword you've arrived with in insufficient—the blade of lesser acolytes. You need a dominating weapon. In the tomb of Ajunta Pall, there's an old armory. A strong Sith warblade awaits you there. The tomb is thick with k'lor'slugs—deadly, savage creatures. Be speedy but careful. They've been the end of many an acolyte." He cautioned.

"Just tell me where to go." The man retorted impatiently.

"Once you acquire the warblade, I suggest you spend some time in the tomb bloodying it. Then come to me in my chambers in the Academy" Tremel gave the man a hard look before exiting the hanger.

The man watched him leave before letting out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding in. "That was tough," Kirito muttered as he exited the hanger, "I don't think I'm cut out for all this roleplay stuff. That's it. I'm just going to be myself." He resolved. "Now just to check my inventory to see if my conversion worked."

He flicked his wrist downwards, but to his confusion, no menu appeared. Scrounging his brow, he tried his other wrist, but to no avail. Now slightly annoyed, he tried flicking both his wrists, but even then, no menus appeared. "Damn it, how do get this to open?"

"That's easy!" a voice next to him responded. Kirito turned around to see another young man wearing identical clothing with an identical sword grinning at his failed attempts. "You gotta flick your right wrist to the right." He explained, using his own wrist to demonstrate.

Kirito nodded, flicking his own wrist in said direction. Sure enough, a blue menu bar scrolled across. "Thanks." He replied. "This is pretty different from ALO."

"You played ALO?" The man enquired, "That's pretty cool. I wish I did, but there's no servers here for ALO."

Kirito was about to ask why, but then realized that the player must probably be from America. It was queer, Japanese players could access SWTOR-O's Pacific West Coast servers but American players couldn't access ALO, a Japanese game. "I see. I'm diving from Japan so I guess that makes sense."

"Dang, you guys got the best of everything don't you." He was about to say more when an icon popped up on his display. "Oops, sorry, got to go. Gotta meet up with my Pub peeps on this side." With that, he drew out his own menu, swapped his gear for a full set of white and yellow armor complete with helmet, drew his sword, and charged down into the hordes of K'lor'slugs below.

Kirito watched him dash down before sweatdropping. "Well that happened." He muttered, as he brought up his own menu. He tapped the inventory key, bringing up a holographic window. He grinned and tapped a small icon next to the pre-given medpacks.

A faint glow engulfed the area next to him. When it finally died down, a small white and blue dome shaped droid wheeled up to him. Kirito stared at the droid in confusion until the droid's holoprojector lit up, causing a familiar black haired girl to materialize before him. "Yui?" Kirito asked in surprise.

The girl giggled before raising a hand in greeting. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Yui…umm…" he scratched his head in confusion. "What's going on?"

The holographic girl paused for a moment as she took in her surroundings. "Hmm…it looks like I was registered as a pet, the equivalent of being a familiar, though I'm unable to impact combat and gameplay."

"But why are you like that?" Kirito gaped, still a little upset that his 'daughter' wasn't there in the flesh.

"Oh, well, I had to adapt my data so that the game masters wouldn't notice me. So, I hid my data within an astromech pet, coded YU-1. But I can interact with you via hologram and I'm still aware of what's going on when I'm within the astromech." The AI explained.

"Ehh…ok. I guess I can work with that." He muttered, "This is just for a little bit." He reminded himself. "So," he asked, "What's this game like?"

Yui nodded. "Right, so this is a slightly different system than ALO or SAO. I'll go over each of the differences specifically for you.

"SWTOR-O is run off a class-role combat system. Right now, you are classified as the Sith Warrior class, meaning you're a melee DPS class and your main attribute is 'Strength'. Thus when you equip items you should first prioritize Strength items, then Endurance which increases your health.

"Next up is your abilities: most abilities have a resource they deplete called Rage. You can build up rage by using your basic attack 'Assault' and it can be spent on abilities such as 'Vicious Slash'. All of these are equivalent of sword skills and thus should be treated as such.

"In addition, Sith Warriors have access to several passives. First is your sprint. Normally you can only walk at normal speed, but since you agreed to pay the subscription fee, you have access to an ability called 'Sprint' which increases your movement speed by thirty five percent. Second is your combat form. You have access to the first form 'Shii-Cho Form', which increases all damage dealt and reduces damage received by three percent. Finally, is your Sith Warrior Passive called 'Unnatural Might'. This is a sixty-minute-long passive that increases your party's Melee, Ranged, Force, and Tech bonuses by five percent. I'd suggest activating all three. Is there anything else?" The AI asked.

Kirito, who had been exploring his menu during the lecture, glanced at the AI. "Yeah, this Rage bar. Is this part of the 'Force' system?"

Yui nodded. "That's right Daddy! Your Rage bar is linked in with your emotion sensor, but…"

"So the angrier I get the more Rage I have right?" Kirito grinned ferally.

Yui sighed. "Silly Daddy, that's not how the 'Force' works! But your emotions are interconnected to your Rage bar, that is correct. I'd suggest you be careful with the Force though. It might be a little overwhelming at first."

"Thanks Yui." Kirito patted the small Astromech, before turning to face the horde of K'lor'slugs before him. He drew his sword from his shoulder before pausing momentarily. "Yes!" cried out.

"What's wrong papa?" The girl asked in confusion.

Kirito grinned. "They actually put the sword in the right place this time!" he cheered before charging into the fray, screaming a battle cry as he went…Rage bar maxed out.

* * *

 **Haha, Kirito, the biggest yeller in SAO, having a maxed-out rage bar. I love my humor. I'm going to take a moment to laugh at my own jokes…Rage bar, 'not how the Force works', Kirito getting his sword in the right place…ok I'm good.**

 **So this is Kirito and Co diving into SWTOR. As noted above, this is version 3.0, back when the Shadow of Revan was first released. So game mechanics might be a little inaccurate with the current patch i.e. Strength vs Mastery, Leveling rates, companion roles, combat forms, etc.**

 **This was a serious chapter. It's going to humor until the final chapters. From now until the Shadow of Revan arc it's going to be funny shenanigans. So yeah. Have fun!**

 **May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!**

 **UCCMaster**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone UCCMaster here,**

 **So I'm posting two chapters at the same time to see how this goes.**

 **This fic does require knowledge of the SWTOR storyline. This can be done with just wikia ing it or if you've played it as well. Have fun!**

 **I do not own Bioware or Sword Art Online.**

* * *

 **Ord Mantell, Drelliad Village, Story Area**

"Ah there's not a feeling in this galaxy like riding a hundred-ton walker right through the middle of a combat zone, heh kid?"

Klein didn't respond, still engrossed with his new outfit. He had entered the game wearing a plain blue jacket, light tan combat pants, and shiny black boots. Finishing up his outfit was a large black sci-fi looking rifle clipped to his left shoulder. This was a weird new game.

"Ehh, I guess so."

The dark-skinned man sitting next to him didn't respond. Unlike Klein, the man wore a black bodysuit with white and yellow plates covering most his body. Klein wondered if he would eventually be wearing that style of gear. Instead, he was focused on the small intercom above them.

 _Approaching Drelliad Village, sir. Scopes show small arms fire and enemy movement in all quarters. Separatists are definitely moving on the objective._

The intercom reported. The man leaned back, putting his arm around the back of the seat. "Ah, another beautiful day on Ord Mantell. You excited kid? Nervous? You know you're the first new entry to Havoc Squad in some time."

Klein gave the man a small grin. "Nah I should be fine."

"Good to hear kid." The man returned his smile. "I'm Lieutenant Bex Colos. But everyone in Havoc calls me Gearbox. We're a tight unit. You'll like it with us."

Klein nodded. "Yeah, I was part of pretty tight unit myself back in the day." He recalled, thinking back to his buddy in the Fuurinkazan guild.

"That's good to hear." Gearbox chuckled. "Let me tell you why we're here." His voice turned serious. "The Separatists have nabbed a Republic Bomb off a downed transport, a serious bomb, one of those Orbital Strike Numbers. There's no telling where those grimy bush wagers have hidden the thing. They have popular support and hideouts everywhere. Finding this bomb won't be easy."

The brown haired self-proclaimed warrior nodded. This game's story driven campaign certainly lived up to everything he had heard of it so far. The NPCs were pretty interactive, almost as interactive as back in SAO. "We can do this man! I have my honor as a samurai on the line here."

"Samurai? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah…" Klein scratched his head sheepishly, guess they didn't have samurai here. What, with the fact he had a gun instead of a sword now. "A soldier. I'm in!"

"That's great. We'll get a full OP brief once we get to Fort Garnik. For now just sit back and…" At the very moment, Klein's world lit up as a loud explosion flung him from his seat.

Klaxons began wailing as the intercom lit up once more. _"Code Red, Code Red. We've been hit by an AP missile! Shoulder launcher from somewhere in the village. Everyone hol—"_ Another explosion cut off the operator.

Klein helped Gearbox up to his feet. "Driver! Driver?" His eyes glared darkly. "Blast it, he's down." He turned to Klein. "Backwater Separatists aren't supposed to have armor-piercing missiles. They'll tear up every convoy that passes through here!"

Damn, only five minutes into his storyline and already there was a butt ton of action. Klein really was starting to enjoy this. "How should we proceed sir?" He hollered.

Gearbox began pacing the interior of the damaged walker. "Fixing things is my specialty, kid. I'm nowhere near the fighter you are. I'll stay here and get this walker moving again. You'll disable the separatist missile launchers. Understood?"

"Understood sir." He grinned.

"Separatists will probably have the missile launchers stashed in a cache somewhere in the village. I bet that cache will be heavily guarded." Gearbox punched the door controls, activating its opening mechanism. "Find the cache, disable the missile launchers, and then double-time it back here. Got it Sergeant?"

Klein stared out into the battle ridden fields of Drelliad Village. "I'm on it."

"Good luck out there, kid." Gearbox turned around and left.

Klein ran down the ramp, pausing to take in the beautiful landscape of the game. This wasn't anything like the fantasy elements that SAO or ALO had dropped him into, but rather it was a beautiful war scape. Small trees doted the landscape around the small town with broken or burned walls, reminiscent of a postmodern sci-fi town. He had to admit, he didn't really know what to think when Kirito had asked him to enter SWTOR-O. Sure he had heard the rumors of an American based game that had been converted over to a Full Dive environment, but he hadn't really been interested in the game prior. He had his guild in ALO and he could enjoy hunting along with Kirito and his friends. But when the dense ladies' man had approached him about joining him and his friends in checking out this new game, Klein had at first been hesitant. Well, that was until he found out he was being reimbursed by the government. That made things a whole lot easier. And he had to admit, this was a pretty awesome game. He had only been playing for ten minutes and already he was right in the midst of a warzone.

The self-proclaimed samurai er…Trooper unslung his rifle from his back and held it high. "Let's do this!" he cheered, running down the hillside towards the scene of action.

* * *

 **Tython, Upper Hallows, Story Area**

The Flesh Raider War Master stood motionless. Its spiny skin and beady eyes watching for danger…thought it never saw it coming until too late. Before it could properly react, a young woman shot out from the darkness of the cave, equipped with a glowing orange training saber. The woman cut the guardian cleanly with a single slash. Enraged the guardian drew its own sword and attacked, only to be deflected away by the Slash attack. The woman took advantage of the gap and launched a Riposte skill before following up with two Strikes. The Flesh Raider never stood a chance as the woman leaped into the air and with two hands, executed a large slash across the Raider's chest, the very ground shaking at the impact of her blade. Defeated, the Raider slumped down to the ground, dead. The woman pushed her short black hair aside to wipe the sweat off her face. She then noticed a familiar yellow beam of light shining from the corpse. She knelt and tapped the air next to the corpse, causing a window to appear.

 _Flesh Raider War Master_

 _20 Credits_

 _Supply Pack_

 _ **Flesh Raider Gate Key**_

 _Take All_

Leafa tapped the 'take all' button. Immediately, her quest marker on her HUD pinged and a panel on the gate lit up blue. Replacing her sword on her back, which felt weird by the way, Leafa still didn't understand how her brother preferred his sword that way; the young woman tapped the control panel. Immediately, the door opened, revealing a small chamber filled with junk. Leafa made her way to the back, where large container lit up blue. She tapped it once, bringing up yet another window.

 _Tech Cache_

 _[This cache contains weapons and techonology the Flesh Raiders use to raid and hunt the Twi'leks.]_

 _Take it the villagers (L)_

 _Sabotage it to kill enemies (D)_

 _Leave it alone_

Leafa shook her head, "Of course I'd give it the villagers. What else would I do?" she joked as she turned around only to hear a faint chirping sound interrupt her thoughts.

To her surprise, she found the…cutest looking thing in the world. A little grey three wheeled droid with a disk shaped head and a lone receptor on top. The metal was grey with small patches of color decorating it. As it whistled, beeped and chirped, Leafa could see small subtitles

"T7 = glad to see Jedi! / T7 = captured by Flesh Raiders + needs rescuing"

Leafa's eyes lit up as she knelt down to the droid. "Don't worry you cute little buddy! I'll get your cute self out of here!" she proclaimed, hugging the lunk of metal fiercely.

The droid seemed a little taken aback by her affection. "Jedi = awkward / Jedi = also T7's hero." The droid chirped out before introducing itself, "T7 = Jedi reconnaissance droid / Mission parameters = scout wilderness + identify hazards / T7's restraining bolt = faulty + malfunctioning / T7's sensors = unable to detect Flesh Raider Ambush"

Leafa was beside herself. "Aww, poor little thing! T7, I'll get you out of here. I promise!"

The young woman led the little droid out of the cave system. "Ahh that's better." Leafa turned to her little companion. "How are feeling T7?"

"T7 + Jedi = awesome team! / T7 = grateful to Jedi" The droid chirped.

"Aww, thanks T7!" the woman wrapped her arms around the droid's bulky figure. "You're the cutest thing aren't, aren't you?" she cooed.

"Jedi = extremely weird + awkward / extensively touching T7 = not appreciated"

"Ehh?" Leafa stood up, taken aback. "I'm sorry T7, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Anyways, we should get going. Master Orgus will want to meet you!" Leafa smiled, hoping to resolve the tension with the adorable droid.

"T7 = grateful" The droid chirped before suddenly stopping and began wailing. "WARNING! T7 = sense danger + request permission to protect awkward Jedi"

"Ehh?" Leafa titled her head in confusion but a low growl alerted her senses to the several Flesh Raider mobs surrounding the pair. She drew her sword. "T7, permission granted. Let's beat these babies!"

With the distance generator too close to start, she knew she couldn't begin the fight with her leap, meaning she had to build up her Focus the hard way. She scrunched her brow in concentration as she struck the first mob with a Strike skill, following up with two more until Strikes until she had built enough Focus to land two Slash skills. Her practice saber dancing through the air, the woman danced between the mobs, trying to get as much damage in without taking damage.

She stuck, slashed, and even got a few Sweeps and Ripostes in, but as predicted, she began to tire with the constant strain using generating Focus put on her mind. Finally she struck down the last Raider with a Sweep. She panted, sweat dripping from her face. "Wow, that was tough."

A sudden beep interrupted her break as one straggler pulled itself off the ground. Leafa raised her sword one last time, ready to finish him off when a boulder crashed into the mob, promptly finish him off. The woman turned around to see another young woman wearing similar robes to her own albeit wearing a full-length skirt versus her own pants. The woman had chestnut orange hair that fell to her waistline and held an identical training saber. "You alright?" the woman asked.

Leafa stared at the woman for a moment, her voice sounding very familiar before it hit her. "Asuna?"

Asuna raised her brow in surprise. "Leafa?"

"Hey, so I'm not alone here!" Leafa cheered, then turned to her companion. "You're a friend here too T7, don't worry."

"Aww, who's this?" Asuna looked over the droid. "You already got a companion?"

"Yep!" Leafa acknowledged. "Asuna, meet T7, the cutest and most adorable little guy in the world!"

"T7 = gives greeting! / T7 = worried Jedi Asuna weird like Jedi Leafa"

"Weird?" she raised a brow.

Leafa chuckled nervously. Damned droid. "Eh heh, I might have been a little over affectionate with him."

"Enough for him to call you weird?" Asuna giggled. "Oh well, it makes sense that you'd bond with the weird ones."

"Hey, Onii-sama liked Tonky too!" she interjected, "We're siblings so that should make sense."

Ausna chuckled at her defiance. "Oh well, have you seen Kirito?"

Leafa shook her head. "Nope, you're the first person I've seen so far. You'd think that we would have run into him sooner or later."

"Ah well…" Asuna chuckled before giving her 'sister-in-law' a grin. "Ya wanna team up?"

"Sure!" Leafa nodded, opening her menu. She swiped a few bars until she had officially sent the invitation.

"Great, now we can work together to find Kirito-kun!" Asuna smiled.

Watching the two women giggled madly, the small astrodroid wondered what it had gotten itself into. "Jedi Leafa + Jedi Asuna = worrisome + possibly crazy / T7 = worried for sanity"

* * *

 **Some Republic funnies. So our group so far**

 **Sith Warrior: Kirito**

 **Sith Inquisitor:**

 **Bounty Hunter:**

 **Imperial Agent:**

 **Jedi Knight: Leafa**

 **Jedi Consular: Asuna**

 **Republic Trooper: Klein**

 **Smuggler:**

 **While I have a good idea how they're going to end up, I'll open up the review box for requests. Just, make it bigger than just a few words. Explain why you want that person to be that.**

 **OCs have already been formed with minimal effect as possible. It'll probably be another chapter or two before we get to everyone meeting up. Also I'll take request scenes that you'd like to see our SAO gang doing in SWTOR.**

 **Plans already: Kirito in PVP combat, Klein and Jorgan shenanigans, more Leafa T7 fluff, Asuna using the Force, some cute Silica fluffiness, Lizbeth getting greedy, etc**

 **May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!**

 **UCCMaster**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone UCCMaster here,**

 **This fic does require knowledge of the SWTOR storyline. This can be done with just wikia ing it or if you've played it as well. Have fun!**

 **I do not own Bioware or Sword Art Online.**

* * *

 **Nal Hutta, Nemro's Palace, Story Area**

"Unfortunately…I already gave the Great Hunt sponsorship token to someone else. The sponsorship is just a token, a small holo with my authorization given to its bearer." The Hutt boomed at the young hunter. "Someone fierce and deadly on Hutta has the sponsorship token. If you want it so badly, find him and take it. Ha!"

The young hunter clenched her fist tightly as she glared at the Hutt. This Nem'ro guy really pissed her off. "Don't think I won't do exactly that." She retorted darkly, her eyes glowing in rage.

Not to her surprise, the Hutt waved his hand in nonchalance. "Yes, yes. If you succeed, I win. If you fail, I still win." The Hutt joked in his native tongue, "Either way, the toughest man on Hutta goes to the Great Hunt with my name! See Juda for compensation regarding the whole beastmaster business. Come back here, present your token to the representative, and you can go to your Great Hunt!"

Furious, the hunter stormed out of the throne room, her shoulders tense and her face red with rage. She only calmed down when she reached the friendly Twi'lek receptionist. The woman gave her a relieved smile. "Nice to see you alive and well. That was really rotten what Nem'ro did to you."

The pink haired hunter cracked a small grin. "Aww, were you worried about me?"

"Well, those pits are brutal." Juda added before pulling up a large briefcase. "Well I got a large payment here for you, but it doesn't say what for. Apparently that's between you and Nem'ro."

"Cha-ching!" Lizbeth fist pumped as she happily accepted the case. "This does wonders for my affection level. Money, money come to mama!"

Juda chuckled, "Here you go. One large payment for mysterious reasons. Don't spend it all in one place."

"Oh don't you worry," Liz replied, tapping the case with her finger. A moment later, the case disappeared as the credit sum rose. "I got plenty of plans for this baby." The hunter began making her way to the exit when she noticed a familiar young woman dash into the hallway.

She wore an old crimson jumpsuit but what often attracted attention to her were the small strips of metal adorning the left side of her face. She greeted Liz with a worried look. "Hey, girl, we've been had! Nem'ro's already sponsored someone for the Great Hunt!"

"Oh yeah, guess how I feel? Horrible!" Liz retorted, "Tell me something I don't know."

Mako frowned, "Yeah? Bet you didn't know who it is, though. I know who got Nem'ro's sponsorship token and how to find him. I'll tell you everything, but I've got a price."

"What is it?" Liz huffed, a tad bit impatient. Honestly, as eager as Mako was, she did tend to be a handful, especially when it came to demands like this.

"Braden taught me how to fight, and you know I'm great with information. Take me with you—on this hunt and whatever comes after." The girl demanded in a serious tone.

Liz gave the girl a good look over. Sure, she had been pretty useful so far, plus Kirito needed her to be leveled up soon…by the way, where was he anyways? You'd think she'd run into him or one of the friends that had joined the game together by now. Finally, she shrugged. "Sure, why not? I think we'll have a lot of fun."

Apparently, Mako hadn't heard her as she continued, "I'm good with a blaster, and Braden was like a father to me. It's not fair that—wait did you just say yes?"

"Welcome aboard the girl power train Mako!" Liz offered her hand to the woman, smiling brightly.

"Thank you. Braden was sweet, but he always treated me like a child. I'm not a child. So thank you." She put her hands on her hips as her pride swelled. "I want to be there when we find Braden's killer. I want that more than anything. So let's go find Nem'ro's bounty hunter."

* * *

A speeder ride later, the two ladies stormed the gates of Fa'athra's Palace, a more fortified version of the town Liz had started with. Within the grimy walls of the compound, dozens of mercenaries, commandos, and their tougher counterpart, the enforcers patrolled the area…at least into a series of explosions caught their attention.

Liz grinned as she unloaded a stream of rounds into a palace mercenary before raising her left wrist to launch a rocket into a group of commandos. "Oh yeah, take this!"

"Hunter, they got back up coming in." Mako interrupted.

"Right," the pink haired hunter jerked her head to find another mob dashing their way. "Just keep me healed. I got an idea."

"On it!"

Liz charged the line of mobs, a smirk on her lips despite her brow scrunched in concentration. She had encountered this ability upon leveling up a while back but had never really found the right time to test it out. "Ahh!" she shouted, a battle cry reminiscent to her experiences in SAO. She quickly scoped out the 'Elite' in the group, a Fa'athra Enforcer, and leaped forwards, fist extended. Upon reaching the Enforcer, she willed her jetpack to life, causing her to jerk up suddenly. With the sudden boost in speed, she struck the Enforcer with a boosted uppercut, knocking the enforcer off his feet. Before the rest could react, Liz pointed her left gauntlet and smirked. "So long suckers!" she cried manically as a cone of red and white flames erupted from her gauntlet, quickly engulfing the mobs.

Once the deed was done, she turned back towards her companion and smirked. "How'd I do?"

"Quite well girl. But next time, try not to let your health go down so quickly. I can't always heal you all the time." Mako commented.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Aww come on. That was pretty badass right, with the flames and all? We don't need healing, we've got two things: Girl power and credits!" She declared.

Shzz!

A sudden shot flew past her. Liz froze in shock as she spun around towards the source of the attack. Less than thirty meters from them, a young woman crouched behind a barricade. The woman had pale blue hair complimenting her indigo eyes, though Liz couldn't see her face that well behind the barrel of the dark grey rifle she was carrying. A small woman with pale skin with purple tattoos highlighting her eyes stood next to her, admiring the woman's work.

"Nice shot agent." She complimented, whistling in admiration.

"Thank you Kaliyo." The agent replied, her tone monotonous.

Liz bristled at the two women, "Why you…" she grunted, "who do you think you are, taking my kills?"

The agent stared at the hunter for a moment before disregarding her. "…I was trying to help you Liz."

"Eh…Sinon?" The hunter cried out in disbelief.

"Of course. Who else would save your sorry bottom? Now excuse me, but Kaliyo and I have business in the palace." The woman holstered her rifle and strode right past the stricken pair. "Come Kaliyo."

"Right behind you agent." The Rattataki purred as she followed.

Liz and Mako watched the pair continue down the path towards the palace. "You know her?" Mako asked the hunter, but the woman merely watched them, flabbergasted.

"S-so…cool…and calm…" Liz muttered before realizing her current posture. "Oh sorry there Mako. Yeah, Sinon's a friend of mine. We'll probably run into them later."

"…I see…well I think it would certainly be worth working with someone as cool as they are." Mako remarked.

Liz nodded in agreement. "Right with you girl."

* * *

 **Tython, Ancient Forge, Story Area**

Asuna stood before the ancient forge, awed at the beautiful workmanship of the workbench. It was a weird feeling, standing before the forge. She could literally feel the power coursing through the marble and stones of what should have been just a piece of carved rock.

The 'Force' system was a unique system to SWTOR-O and Asuna had to admit it had at first been a bit unnerving, especially for her specific class: the Jedi Consular. She had chosen class simply since they looked interesting and none of the other classes seemed to fit her style. She by no means was a gun user and preferred swords over projectile weapons, however there was no rapier user in the Jedi classes. Plus, she had plenty of experience playing healer and mage for her friends and so choosing the ranged mage seemed like the best choice. Anyways, she thought the robes were neat. Back to the 'Force' though, she had quite some difficulty with the new range of emotions and sense that constantly barraged her. It was as if her mind had somehow gained a whole new sense. With some exercise, she had managed to channel this new ability into her primary tool of trade…telekinetic attacks aka chuck a boulder at targets. With a flick her wrist and a tug in her mind, she could rip a large chunk of the ground up and hurtle it at a mob or she could send a stream of smaller bits that would slow targets during its channel. As weird as that seemed, she found herself getting quite addicted to the power she had gained. Never had she had such a direct connection to her in-game abilities. Though originally, she had been skeptical when her husband had invited her and their friends to try out this new game, but now she could barely hold in her own anticipation for each new segment of her story. It sort have had reminded her of SAO except with the story driving the gameplay rather than an ultimate objective.

Now staring back at forge, Asuna let those exact senses spread over the alter.

"Forge. Yuon has spoken of. Is maker of weapons, arms Jedi." Her companion, a scaly green cross between a lizard and a human, commented before sniffing the air. Asuna wasn't too sure of how to deal with her companion. It definitely wasn't the cute chubby little droid like Leafa had gotten…oh how much they doted over the little thing. But he seemed to be loyal, dedicated, and a battle nut just her husband. So she had taken the hunter as her ally and friend, and what a friend he had turned out to be. His NPC composition had defined him as a melee tank, the perfect foil to her own battle composition, giving her the freedom to chuck boulders all day long while he kept them off of her. "Hmm…no scent, no track. Nalen is not here, but should prepare. Perhaps is time enough to build your weapon."

The chestnut-haired woman cringed slightly before nodding. Nalen had been a terrible pain in the ass. She had tried time and time again to reason with him, appealing as a fellow leader and commander, but he was deadest in his ways to achieve dark power. Finally, she had had enough of the stubborn Twi'lek and was ready to confront him in battle. "Right then, I'll do as Rajivari instructed me. I think I'm ready."

"Shall watch path, small hunter. None shall interrupt your work." The hunter declared, turning to face the entrance, "Go. Make your weapon. You have earned."

Asuna laid out all the pieces for her lightsaber. To be honest, she was giddy at the idea of acquiring a lightsaber. Kirito had told her about his adventures using a photon sword back in GGO and ever since then she had secretly craved to wield one for herself. And this time, she was going to be building it herself rather than just buying it at some market. But wait, she needed to be calm for this to work.

She knelt a few steps back and let her newfound powers wash over the pieces. Slowly, one at a time, the bits of metal slid over the green crystal that would make her new weapon's heart. Asuna grit slightly as one of the pieces jarred off course slightly but managed to fit in correctly. After much concentration, the hilt and ends twisted into place with a satisfying click. The swordswoman smiled as she called the saber to her hand. She let her hands move up and down the hilt, admiring its beauty before pointing it outwards.

Pssshhew!

Asuna gasped in surprise at how beautifully the weapon fit in her hands, how the green blade seemed to spring to life. As an act of completion, she raised the saber high, basking in the moment of success.

"Small hunter, he is here." The voice of her companion snapped her out of her reverie. Sighing, the woman deactivated the saber as she watched it disappear into her inventory. A few swipes later, she replaced her training saber with her new lightsaber. "Let's meet him."

* * *

"Listen to your people. This is not what they want." Asuna pleaded, "Nalen you're a leader. It's important to leader that you listen to your people. Can't you see they don't want this violence?"

The Twi'let hunter frowned as his eyes darkened. "It will make sense when you're dead."

Asuna sighed, there was no reasoning with this man. He was just like those morons in the Army back in Aincrad. And when it came to those nuts, sometimes you just needed to show them who is boss. She reached for her new lightsaber hilt, ready to fight when her companion interrupted her.

"Does not fight alone. This is fight of honor—you owe blood, dark thing." Qyzen tried to interject.

"That's not necessary Qyzen." She smiled. "I appreciate you wanting to help but I think I got this covered big guy. I have my reputation as a swordswoman on the line here."

The Qyzen raised a brow of surprise but made no move to stop her as the woman took her own battle stance, her senses focused around her opponent's stance. Nalen ignored their banter as he drew his own sword. "Let's have this done!"

But before he could even take a step forward, he found the woman already dashing towards him, lightsaber raised with its point aimed at his throat. He barely blocked the sudden strike, stumbling backwards clumsily. "What the hell?" he cried in disbelief.

Asuna's eagle like eyes tracked his sword as she launched into a series of fast stabs at the Twi'lek warrior. The warrior could barely his sword up, much less strike back from the fast moving woman. Within a series of seconds, Asuna had managed to cut down his HP by several good chunks, her green blade dancing brilliantly in her skilled hands. A few moments later, Nalen's avatar dropped to the ground, a bare sliver of his health remaining.

"I'd forgotten…the smell of my own blood. I…yield." Nalen managed to sputter out between pained pants.

His two companions stood flabbergasted at his defeat as well. "You…beat Nalen Raloch? Please—you're not going to kill him?"

Asuna shook her head. "I won't kill him. He can go to the Jedi Temple until his fate is decided."

The other Twi'leks didn't move. "But we still lose him. The village needs Nalen's help. How are we going to keep it together?"

Asuna smiled. "If you need me, I'll do whatever I can."

"Thank you. We'll remember that." The two friends picked up their fallen and left the room. Asuna sighed in relief.

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." She declared, stretching her arms out. She walked into a field of flowers, swaying gently in the wind. A small ping went off in her mind as she turned to face her companion.

"I have been fool. Spoke false. You are no small hunter." The Trandoshan remarked before turning his scaly eyes on her. "We must duel sometime. You are strong swordswoman. Move like no other."

"Why thank you Qyzen." Asuna remarked, "After all, I am a swordswoman first then a Jedi."

The green hunter met the woman's eye for a moment before chuckling heartily. "You add Herald of Scorekeeper to that too." He remarked before making his way towards the exit.

"Ehh?" the young Jedi asked in confusion. "Herald? Scorekeeper? What's that supposed to mean? Come on Qyzen, please tell me!" She cried out, following the Trandoshan.

* * *

 **Korriban, Tomb of Naga Sadow**

"Jedi…monsters…nothing can stop us now…"

"Phrii!"

"That's right…I am darkness…the shadows that encompass us shall overwhelm all who oppose us!"

"Phrii!"

"I am…lightning…the very…embodiment of true power."

"Phrii!"

"Peace is a lie, there is only strength. Through strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free! Nyahahahaha!"

"Phrii!"

A series of groans and grunts echo from deeper in the cave. "Aww…Khemmy, I don't understand a thing you're saying, but just work with me here okay?" The low grunts and groans echoed once more in response.

"Now where was I? Oh right! The Force flows through me! I feel its power for I…am…Sith… nyahahahaha!" The trill of cute laughter echoed off the walls of the tomb, giving a young Twi'lek woman a headache.

"Argh! Can you shut up already?" The blue skinned Twi'lek shouted at the voice. Seriously, her master was counting on her to open this chamber door and now she had to deal with this annoyance. Vette reached for her twin blasters, ready to meet any foe that approached. What she found…was not what she had been expecting. She had not been expecting a small girl clad in dark robes that barely fit her skipping down the hall. She definitely hadn't been expecting a small pink feathered creature perched on the girl's light brown hair. Nor was she expecting a giant…well…monster of a beast, clad in nothing but a belt and loincloth. The girl stopped and stared at the Twi'lek. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Vette spat, "Who the hell are you? What's a little girl doing in a dangerous tomb like this one?"

The girl's face scrunched up at the word 'little', "Hey, I'll let you know I'm sixteen and my no means am small." She pouted, hands on her hips. "I'm Acolyte Silica, the all-powerful apprentice to Darth Zash herself. This up here is my faithful familiar, Pina." She introduced, pointing to the creature on her head, "And this is Khemmy, my new retainer!"

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" Vette inquired, not buying one bit. "All I see is a bunch of freaks and a kid who's pretending to be Sith. Why don't you go back home?"

"I am a Sith! Fine I'll prove it to you!" the girl raised out her hand and focused. A moment later, a stream of lightning erupted from her fingertips and struck the ground in front of the woman. Vette, quite well attuned to the tempers of Sith, stepped back instinctively. "See, the will of our willpower gives us strength, which gives us power, which gives us victory, and thus our chains are set free."

Vette wasn't sure if she should be fearing this little girl or whether she should be laughing…so she chose laughter. "Oh my gosh, that was so cute right there! You're just the cutest thing aren't you?"

"Ehh?" the girl cried in disbelief. "You're not scared of me?"

"Of course not. You're too chibi and cute for something like that! Wait till I tell my master about you!"

Silica pouted cutely as she ran off. "Wah! You're so mean! Come on Pina, Khemmy, Lord Zash is awaiting us." The dragon perched itself on the Desharde's head.

"Phrii?"

"Tulak Hord never ran from small woman. Worried I am."

Vette watched the interesting trio leave the catacombs in interest until a set of footsteps brought her out of her reverie. She turned around to see a young man clad in grey with black shoulder pads. "Just finished off that Vemrin dude. Man, he was strict. He didn't even let me let him live, if you get what I mean."

"I get you daddy!" a small girl's voice chirped from a small astromech following him. "I observed that he had issues with attachment, wanting to please Overseer Tremel and earn his affection but out of jealousy he decided to attack you. I wish he had taken the time to listen to my counseling. It might have saved his life."

"Heh, heh, sure Yui." The black-haired warrior chuckled, "I don't think that's how it works here. Did you get that door open yet Vette?"

"Uhh…yeah, sure did Master." The woman nodded but the man chuckled.

"Remember, I told you to call me Kirito. Now come on, according to Darth Baras, there supposed to be an ancient lightsaber in those chambers." The black haired bishounen gestured to the Twi'lek. "Thanks for getting the door open by the way."

Vette fought the urge to blush as she put her hands behind her back. "Uh…yeah you're welcome. It's n-nice to be acknowledged."

The two entered a small hall with hundreds of statues lining either side of the catacombs. But at the far end, Vette could make out a series of steps leading up to a single sarcophagus, guarded by two dim torches. Kirito made his way past the statues and climbed the steps until he stood right before the closed coffin. With a swift swing of his arm, the coffin's lid slid off easily, revealing an old skeleton, its head and body adorned with an ancient headpiece and breastplate. But what caught Kirito's eye was the light silver metallic tube placed inside the tomb. The dark-haired warrior raised his hand out and called the weapon to him.

Psssshhew!

The bright red blade sprung to life in his hands. Kirito gave the blade a good spin in his hands, testing its weight. "Hmm…it's lighter than the warblade." He muttered, as he pulled longer grey training saber from his back to compare. Finally, he unequipped his sword and equipped the hilt to his side. "I guess I can work with this for now." He decided, making a note to find a heavier weapon later.

Vette watched in confusion when a sudden sound alerted her to danger. Kirito turned back towards to coffin, his hand reaching for his newly retrieved saber. The corpse seemed to glow dark red, then streams of blue flew out of the ancient sarcophagus. Vette watched in horror as the blue spirits flew into the dozens of statues lining either side of the chamber. "Umm…Kirito, this doesn't look good." She warned her master.

Kirito nodded, igniting his new lightsaber; letting the hum of the glowing red blade fill his mind. "Vette be ready."

Moments after the blue hazes settled within the statues, their rocky shells exploded as dark figures clad in black leaped out of their cages. Each one drew his own shadowy blade, wisps of dark energy dancing around their very being.

"Right then, let's do this!" Kirito declared, dashing to meet the attackers. Vette took cover behind a still standing statue, pulling out her twin pistols and letting out a series of shots. Thankfully, ghouls were not immune to blaster bolts, much less lightsabers.

After a few minutes, the ghouls had been cut down. "Whew, that was a lot." Kirito declared. "Yui was that the last of them?"

"Yes daddy! You and Auntie Vette have cleared four waves of attackers and have completed the mission objectives."

"Thanks Yui!" Kirito congratulated the droid…err daughter when he noticed the Twi'lek had collapsed on the ground. "Vette are you alright?"

The blue skinned woman stared at him in a daze. "…Auntie…?"

"Oh, sorry about that. Yui calls our partners Uncle and Auntie, I thought it would help her better associate with people." Kirito explained.

"Wait…I'm your partner?" Vette asked in disbelief, her cheeks slightly reddening.

The man nodded. "That's right. What do you say we continue this game together?"

* * *

 **Ord Mantel, Savrip Island, Heroic Area**

"So this is the world boss huh?" A scruffy looking soldier observed a large brutish beast with grey reptilian like skin and a pair of large ram's horns poking out of its head.

"Apparently so sir." To the soldier's left, a tall man with dark skin and cat-like eyes acknowledged. He gestured to the large brute known as the Savrip Champion. "Are you sure it's wise for just the two of us to tackle it sir?"

Klein paused, rubbing his chin in thought. "You got a good point Sergeant. He does look pretty tough, though I've heard there's a large chest hidden behind him and the only way to it is through him."

"I guess so sir." Jorgan replied, un-holstering the large blaster cannon from his shoulder. "Whenever you're ready sir."

"Right then," Klein's brow narrowed in concentration as he raised his rifle. Just then, a faint chuckled interrupted his thoughts.

"Nihihihi!" The duo turned around to see a young woman wearing a white V-neck under a brown leather jacket and dark tan pants. She had short blonde hair that barely reached her neck with bright green eyes. "What'cha got there Klein? Trying to go after the world boss? That's more Ki-bou's thing than your thing."

"A-Argo is that you?" The soldier asked in surprise. "I mean, I heard you had entered the game, but I didn't expect to see you here."

"Nihihi! But of course Klein, I'm a Smuggler, the second class that starts here on Ord Mantell! Now I was hoping to loot the crate behind that Savrip Champion." She commented, peering past the large brute standing before them. "It'd be pretty tough to handle, even with Corso by my side."

"Right with you Cap'n!" It was then when the scruffy haired soldier noticed a young man standing in the woman's shadow. He had tanned skin with braided brown hair that was tied up in a tight pony tail. He wore a tan outfit with a blast vest covering his vitals. "Cap'n here is one of the cleverest women in the galaxy."

"That's right Corso!" Argo smirked, alike a Cheshire cat. "I've got my reputation as an info broker on the line here. Now I assume you're after the chest as well right?"

Klein nodded, "Yeah, why do you ask? Would you like to join us fighting the boss?"

The woman chuckled darkly, "Well that's the thing Klein…you don't need to." She pressed her body against the side of the wall and made her way around the boss, completely undetected. "Now, all I need to do is open this chest and wallah! I just got a boatload of creds!" she gave the flabbergasted pair of soldiers a cheeky grin as she pointed her blaster at the large beast. "Now, I'll be nice and let you have that little piece of knowledge for free. Oh, and thanks for taking care of him!"

Before the pair could protest, she pulled the trigger and dashed past the trooper. "Have fun beating the boss!" She called as she skipped off; her companion watched the two soldiers trying in vain to fend for themselves. "Cap'n, you're a truly devious woman, aren't you?"

"It's called Rat'eous. I wouldn't be an info broker if I didn't know how to manipulate a deal to my benefit." Argo replied, petting the man's head. "Now, I think we have a ship to get back don't we?"

"Right with you Cap'n."

* * *

Klein finally lowered his rifle, panting. "Damn, that guy was pretty tough. You alright Jorgan?"

The Cathar nodded, "Everything's fine here sir."

"Damn that Argo, there's a reason why she's known as the Rat." The man muttered, before a series of claps interrupted his chain of thought.

The two soldiers look up to see a man wearing bulky white armor with purple markings. He had a realistic looking blaster cannon mounted over his shoulder. "Well done, that was some top notch fighting right there." He applauded the pair as he dropped down from the cliff side. "I'm Colonel Fukushuu."

"Colonel Vengeance?" Klein raised an eyebrow.

"You know Japanese?" The soldier asked in surprise.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm from there."

"Neat. Anyways, I'm Colonel Fukushuu or just Colonel will do. I'm with the 442nd Regional Combat Team, we're probably the strongest trooper guild in the game, maybe one of the strongest guilds in the server. You've got a lot of potential and I couldn't help but notice your skill. So what do you say?"

* * *

 **Finishing up the home worlds. Also we've introduced everyone now plus the one and only OC for this fic…at least for now. I'm actually going to open up the reviews for OC submission. I need SWTOR characters to fill up the extra slots for cameos. Don't worry, I won't be killing OCs willy nilly like I did in the Tythos. It will just be for cameo usage for the most part.**

 **By the way, we got everyone so if you missed it:**

 **Sith Warrior: Kirito (black + swords = Kirito)**

 **Sith Inquisitor: Silica (loli + lightning = cuteness)**

 **Bounty Hunter: Lizbeth (money…)**

 **Imperial Agent: Sinon (sniper rifles + being general badass)**

 **Jedi Knight: Leafa (sword master)**

 **Jedi Consular: Asuna (Berserk Healer)**

 **Republic Trooper: Klein (Self-proclaimed hero guy)**

 **Smuggler: Argo (Money and info…sounds right up her alley)**

 **May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!**

 **UCCMaster**

* * *

 **PS Here's OC form**

 **Name:**

 **Class/subclass:**

 **Species:**

 **Weapon (should be already assumed with class, but if you have any specifications concerning your weapon):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Outfit (keep this within the SWTOR specifications):**

That's about it. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone UCCMaster here,**

 **I'm sorry, this really has taken forever hasn't it. It took a really long time to rewatch old replays of the Esseles flashpoint. But we should have everyone know coming together. BTW, I have received all submissions for OCs.**

 **This fic does require knowledge of the SWTOR storyline. This can be done with just wikia ing it or if you've played it as well. Have fun!**

 **I do not own Bioware or Sword Art Online. I only own the 442** **nd** **.**

 **Republic Fleet, Carrick Station, Combat Training**

"So this is where I choose my advanced class huh?" Klein stared at the Twi'lek NPC labeled 'Captain Jefris'.

The purple armored soldier nodded, "That's right soldier. Once you've got your class decided, let me know and I'll help you choose your skill tree. In the 442nd, we're sorta particular about which tree you choose, since they tend to really affect your combat style as well as team fighting." Fukushuu turned and patted the scruffy soldier on the back. "Well, I gotta get back to the squad. Let me know when you've made your decision and I'll send you more advice."

"Thanks man, you've been a real help." Klein extended his hand in gratitude.

"Don't thank me yet soldier," the Colonel shook his hand, "We've still got a long ways to go. Remember, no matter what we face, we go for broke!" With that, the purple armored soldier exited the hall, his hand raised in salute.

Klein grinned, "Well best get started here. Who knows what Kirito and other's have got themselves into now?" With that he walked up to the NPC and smiled.

The captain nodded, "Lieutenant, welcome. Stand at ease." He looked over the soldier with an astonished eye, "Ahem. Your achievements in the service of the Republic and position as commanding officer of Havoc Squad have earned you eligibility for advanced specialization training. This training will continue throughout your career and grant you access to the very latest in combat techniques and advanced equipment. Congratulations.

"You're authorized to enroll in either the Vanguard or Commando advanced specialization training program. Speak with your designated training officer to make your selection."

"Thank you, sir." Klein saluted the soldier as he noticed a new icon mark his minimap. Smiling slightly, he gestured for his fellow soldier companion to follow as the two turned into the side bays of the large station.

Klein had to admit, it was sort of weird to have a guild emblem that wasn't his own hovering over his head, the words " _442_ _nd_ _Combat Team_ " clearly available for everyone to read. But from what he had heard, the guild was quite reputable and would give him an advantage in leveling, 15% if what Colonel 'Vengeance' claimed was correct. "Hmm…I hope I find the rest of the kids soon…who knows what sort of trouble they'll get into on their own…" he muttered thoughtfully.

* * *

"You're the freighter captain who stirred things up on Ord Mantell. I hear you've got Rogun the Butcher after you. My condolences. If you want to stay alive and retire wealthy, you need special training. I'll give you that, for a price." Argo listened carefully to the alien man calling himself 'Lefty'. She had heard all about the advanced class system from various forums and been informed that this was probably the most important choice of the entire game.

The man continued, "I could make you a real Gunslinger. Why fire one gun when you could shoot two? Gunslingers find the best cover in a firefight and stay there doing damage." He paused, probably to allow the players to process his explanation, then went on. "Of course, some people prefer to be a Scoundrel. Make a sneak attack with a scatter gun from up close and even learn a bit of medicine training. Once you start the training, you need to stick with it, so pick your specialization carefully."

Argo nodded, noticing a pair of windows appearing before her, one highlighting the Gunslinger subclass and the other, the Scoundrel. She already had a good idea what she wanted, but wanted to be absolutely sure that was what she wanted. She was so focused that she hadn't noticed a small, thin man come beside her.

"Ah, choosing a sub-class are we?" The woman spun around in surprise, her hand reflexively reaching for her blaster. The man raised his hands quickly, "Woah there cowgirl, no need to get hasty here."

The man was small and thin, with a single short mohawk and a ginger goatee. He wore a dark brown shirt with matching pants and boots. Finally, a magnificent armored tan trench coat finished his fashionable outfit. Argo noted a pair of pistols hanging from his belt, marking him as a Gunslinger. "Yeah, I'm trying to figure out my subclass. Got any advice?" she asked, keeping her hand safely on the butt of her gun.

The man grinned. "Sure thing, little lady. You see, what that 'Lefty' won't tell you is that Gunslingers get to deploy their own cover and get a thirty five meter range, the longest range in the game. But the issue is that they have issues with maneuverability. You need to max out your utility tree in order to truly be able to hit and run around safely. In comparison, the Scoundrel is more maneuverable, though they sacrifice range for it. But they have stealth capacities, a large set of stuns and slows, healing capacities, and this is before you choose a skill tree." He looked over the young blonde woman with a calculated eye, "I take it you're more the close up combat type, so I would recommend the Scoundrel for you Miss…"

"Argo," the woman introduced, "Thanks for your info. How much you want for it?"

The Gunslinger raised a brow in confusion. "How much do I want for it? I don't understand. By the way, my name is Glemrith."

Argo chuckled, "Oh silly me. See I work as an info broker in several past games and typically I charge people for information but pay others who give me info. Info broker's honor and everything."

"Hmm…" Glemrith pondered the idea for a moment before shaking his head, "I don't think you're going to be able to afford my prices then, not that it matters. Credits are pretty easy to get here in SWTOR-O, just get a flashpoint and two warzones every time you log in and that's an easy 200K in credits. Out of curiosity, what game did you play before this? I've never heard of info brokers before and this is one of the first VR-MMOs here."

"Nihihi, that's for me to know and for you to find out someday." The woman chuckled, having pressed the Scoundrel class button. "If you ever play ALO, tell them that you met Argo the Rat and they'll explain everything." She opened up her inventory and a wicked looking shotgun appeared on her left shoulder. "Hmm…this makes things interesting, Nihihi!" she cackled before exiting the room.

Glemrith watched the woman leave. "ALO huh? But you can't play ALO here in the US unless…damn, that girl is crazy to play overseas." He stopped before chuckling loudly. "Who knew right?"

* * *

"You sure you didn't want to choose the Sentinel?"

Leafa chuckled, shaking her head. "Nah, I mean, sure the idea of using two lightsabers was enticing, but I think I'll leave dual wielding to Onii-chan." She declared, having chosen the Guardian class, a single saber subclass that either served as a Tank or DoT (Damage over Time) Secondary Tank role.

The two girls had finished their subclass choices and now sat in the center cantina to enjoy a little break from all their rushing around. Asuna giggled. "Yeah, that does seem like him. I wonder if he chose the Sentinel?"

The black haired woman sighed, "Well, knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised." She looked around the busy space station. It was filled to the brim with players. According to her sever feed, there was over two hundred players populating Carrick Station's many instances. "Makes me wonder where Onii-chan is, you know? You'd think we'd have run into him by now...or anyone else for that matter."

"Come to think of it," Asuna nodded, opening up her menu, "I haven't been able to message or find him in my friend request. Everytime I type in 'Kirito', I come up with a blank."

The two girls pondered the question for a good while before giggling. "Well, wherever he is, I'm sure he's saving some girl out there." Asuna chuckled.

"Yep, that's my Onii-chan..." The two girls froze... before letting out a sigh. "Yep...he's probably picking up some new girl and completely being clueless about it." Asuna remissed.

"Well, look on the bright side, you do know he'll never actually cheat on you. Onii-chan's too dense to do so." The sister brought up, trying to ease her 'sister in law'. The two sat in awkward silence, before the black haired girl had had enough. "Ok, this is depressing. What do you say we do a dungeon?"

Asuna raised a curious brow. "They have dungeons here?"

"Yeah," Leafa nodded, "I was reading about them on their website. They're called flashpoints and supposedly if we use the Group Finder, we can get lots of bonus XP and Social Points." She explained, flicking her finger left to reveal a window. "Hmm...let's see here. There's only one Flashpoint available right now: The Esseles. Hmm...doesn't sound too bad. What do you say?"

Asuna smiled. "Sure, why not?" She opened up her own menu and joined pressed "join Queue."

Moments after pressing the button, a new window popped open. "Wow, that was quick." Asuna commented, pressing the accept button. A few moments later, the two girls found themselves inside a comfortable looking lounge with pristine walls, a fully stocked bar, and windows peering out into the vast depths of space. Leafa sat down on a stool, feeling the squishiness of the cushions, before plopping herself on it. "Ahh, this is much better than those hard stools over in the cantina."

Asuna stared out of the windows. "Hmm...it would seem that we're aboard some sort of starship...perhaps the Esseles?"

"Nihihi, that would be correct Aa-chan!" Startled, the blue haired Sage spun around to find a familiar blonde haired Scoundrel.

"A-Argo-san!" She managed before regaining her composure. "What are you doing here?"

"Awah Aa-chan! I'm hurt! Can't an info broker check in on her favorite people?" The woman fake pouted, "I mean, minus Ki-bou, you're my favorite person!"

Rolling her eyes, Asuna remembered her boyfriend, "Speaking of Kirito-kun, do you know where he is? I can't seem to reach him."

"Why are you asking Aa-chan?" The info broker smirked nefariously, "Worried that he's in the hands of some other woman? You shouldn't be so worried. You know he loves you."

Asuna's hand clenched slightly, "Have you or have you not seen him?"

Argo opened up a small window, revealing the trading screen. "You know the fee."

"Fine..." The worried young woman typed in several digits, authorizing the credit transaction. Argo double checked the amount before grinning. "Good, now I haven't seen heads or tails of him. I can't seem to make any contact with him, but that doesn't mean he's not here. It could be he's on the Imperial side."

"Imperial Side?" Asuna asked in confusion.

Argo raised a brow in surprise. "Did you read anything about this game before you jumped in?"

"Only what Kirito-kun told me."

The small info broker sighed. "I guess, I'll have to explain that to you another time, since our final party member has arrived." With that, she gestured to a familiar scruffy looking soldier clad in blue and white.

Asuna smiled and waved. "Klein-san, it's good to see you again!"

The soldier noticed the woman and waved. "Asuna-san, it's good to see you too! And Leafa-san is here and..." He noticed the little monster next to Asuna. "Why, Argo-san, it's good to see you...especially after you left me to fight WORLD BOSS by MYSELF!"

Asuna turned to info broker in suspicion, only for her to shrug her shoulders. "I don't know what he's talking about. Sure we ran into each other in Ord Mantell, but I was just chest hunting. He was the one trying to attack the World Boss. I just...'helped' him along."

"Right..." She decided before turning back to Klein. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. What class are you Klein?"

"Ahh...get this, I'm a Lieutenant Vanguard with the _442_ _nd_ _Combat Team_. See?" He pointed to the words hovering over his head. Argo looked around him. "Hmm...not bad Soldier boy."

"What's the 442nd?" Leafa asked, getting up from her stool.

Argo grinned, "Only one of the best well known guilds in SWTOR. They're an exclusive Trooper guild that runs patrols across multiple PVP zones. While they've definitely not the strongest, they have a reputation for being helpful and friendly to new players. Also a big roleplaying guild I if my sources are correct."

"So they're like the _Knights of the Blood Oath_ then." Asuna mused.

Argo shook her head. "Sort of, I'd put them as a cross between the KoB and the Army. But to be recruited that early, you must have caught the eye of some high level member."

"Heh, heh, yeah, he sorta was impressed by how Jorgan and I took out the World Boss, so he invited me into the guild and helped me get set up here."

"Not bad, not bad at all Klein...see, I helped you get into one of the top guilds in SWTOR-O." Argo declared, nudging the now annoyed Vanguard. Klein let out a huff when a voice interrupted the party.

"Excuse me?" The group turned around to find a twin tailed Twi'lek woman clad in white and grey trying to get their attention. "I don't mean to trouble you..."

Before she could finish, she was taken aback when the scuffy soldier had taken her hand firmly. "Hi, I'm Klein, I'm twenty eight and single. Would you...ack!" The soldier cried out as Leafa smacked the solder in the head with the hilt of her lightsaber. "Alright there Klein, that's enough flirting with NPCs."

The woman watched the black haired woman drag the desperate soldier away. "Is he...okay?"

To her shock, the rest of the women nodded regretfully. "Sadly yes."

"Anyways," the Twi'lek resumed, "I was curious if anyone from the ship's crew has come to speak with you yet."

The gang shook their heads. "No member of the ship's crew has contacted me. Should they have?" Asuna asked.

"I heard a rumor there's an Imperial Warship following us." She began pacing back and forward, "I know, I know—the Treaty of Coruscant. But I can't trust the Empire to keep the peace."

"Hmm..." Leafa pondered the thought, "Maybe, but since we don't know for sure, then let's not worry about that alright?"

"I guess...I just wish I could get someone from the ship's crew to answer my questions. The crew won't tell the passengers anything. It's not very reassuring." The woman demanded.

"If I may," Asuna interrupted, "I think it's important that we keep the passengers calm and avoid unnecessary panic. The captain probably has things under control and if not, he would contact for assistance. He's a leader, that's part of his job."

"I guess...but if we knew, we could prepare in case of an attack..." A sudden clanging of klaxon alarms began ringing throughout the ship.

 _"Warning! Warning! Incoming fire! All hands, brace for incoming! Repeat all hands-"_ the intercom was abruptly cut off as a series of explosions rumbled through the cabin, knocking the group off their feet.

The woman pulled herself up and raised her hand to help the group. "Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Asuna nodded curtly, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Well it seems the Imperials _have_ forgotten about the treaty..."

"I knew the treaty would eventually break, but I didn't think I would actually be here to see it. Listen—you have to get to the bridge. The captain will need all of the help he can get now—go, hurry!"

Klein puffed his chest. "Right on it ma'am!" He grinned.

"With your skills, I'm sure you can make a difference."

* * *

"Come on Tyrus! You can make it, sir, you can make it!" The desperate first officer shook the captain.

The rounder man behind him bowed his head in despair, "He's gone, sir. You're in charge now—what are our orders?"

"Your orders?" The first officer stood up, raising his hands in despair, "Our weapons are out, shields are out, coms are out! There's nothing we can do!"

"You need to take control of your crew, sir." The officer turned around to find a group of four humans wearing a variety of gear. The orange haired woman surveyed the situation before walking forward. "Your captain is gone, but that doesn't mean you are without hope." She continued.

The officer's cheeks puffed with rage. "Who is this? Who do you think you are? Get out!" He demanded.

"Sir," the rounder navigator protested, "we need all the help we can get. If we don't keep it together here, we're finished."

"Keep what together? The Imperials have us by the throat! We're as good as dead already."

"Panicking isn't going to help." Asuna stepped forward, putting her hand on officer's shoulder. "We need to properly assess the situation and then determine what the next should be."

"Sir, Incoming message—the Imperial ship is hailing us!" The comms officer called out from his desk.

Before the officer could respond, Asuna had beat him to it. "Put them on then."

"Sir?" the comms man asked.

"Go ahead." The first officer nodded.

The group turned towards the large holographic projector in the center of the bridge. As hologram materialized, revealing a life sized replica of a scarred man dressed in an admiral's uniform. "Republic Transport Esseles, this Grand Moff Rycus Kilran. Your defenses are entirely disabled. Attempt no resistance."

Asuna glared at the hologram. "What do you want with us?" she hissed, her eyes meeting the man's.

"Your ship is transporting a known anti-Imperial terrorist and seditionist, the so-called 'Ambassador' Vyn Asara. I've come to collect her." The hologram informed.

"Who?" the officer asked in surprise, "We didn't take on any passengers by that name. I've never even heard of this person!"

Asuna sighed, was this captain blind? He needed every chip and bluff he could at this table…if they were to turn this into a successful negotiation, he couldn't afford to show any weakness. She turned to Argo, raising an eyebrow. Argo nodded. As expected, she had been informed of the flashpoint ahead of time and knew what was going to happen next.

Moff Kilran chuckled slightly. "Interesting," he mused, "Lying or incompetent? No matter. My agents aboard your ship have confirmed the ambassador is there."

"Nihihihihi," Argo chuckled, "Unfortunately for you, you'll have to get through us first."

Klein and Leafa nodded, brandishing their own weapons. Asuna returned her gaze to the hologram. "I'm sorry that you won't be collecting your 'ambassador', she's under high guard and using excessive force to extract her would violate the Treaty of Coruscant. Now I'd suggest you be on your way and maybe we'll choose to forget this ever happened."

The hologram twitched slightly. "You'll have to forgive me if your treaty means little to stop me from completing my assignment. Imperial soldiers are preparing to board your ship through its primary airlock. My agents will ensure that you do not interfere with them. If you attempt to stop my men from arresting Ambassador Asara, I will have every living thing aboard the Esseles killed." With that, the hologram blinked out.

Asuna turned to Argo, "I hope you know what's next."

The woman nodded, "Yep, I did some research on this flashpoint before we started. I'll bring you up to speed later…with a small fee of course."

"Right then," the fierce woman redirected her gaze to the officer. "Where's the primary airlock? My team here will move to stop the soldiers."

The navigations officer couldn't believe them. "Weren't you listening? They'll slaughter us if we resist. We have to cooperate!"

The captain shook his head. "It won't matter. Kilran has us now. He'll kill us all—he's famous for it. The only one he wants alive is the ambassador. If Kilran gets the ambassador while we're sitting in his sights, we're goners. Those soldiers have to be stopped before they can succeed."

"I'm glad we're on the same page here." Asuna agreed, "You're starting to take control of the situation. Well done."

The officer nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry I lost it earlier. It means a lot to have your help right now. Thank you."

"Well, when you have the Knights of the Blood Oath's vice commander here, you just leave everything to Aa-chan here!" Argo grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"Argo!" Asuna cried out in embarrassment.

* * *

Klein released another stream of Full Auto into Imperial Lieutenant Isric before charging towards the boss. Just as he reached it, he slammed the butt of his rifle into the boss's chest, streams of white electricity flowing from the strike. He grinned as he saw his ammunition bar turn white, his defense shield had kicked in. The Vanguard backed up to release several rounds of Ion pulse as he waited for his Ion Charge's cooldown to finish. "Leafa, switch!"

"Right!" The woman dashed past him, blue lightsaber blazing past. She gripped the saber with both hands and launched an Overhead Slash upon Isric, followed up by a heavy thrust in and out and back again, the dubbed "Blade Dance". Satisfied by the two icons of DoTs over the boss's health bar, Leafa backed up, her health just above eighty percent. "Klein, switch!" She called, accessing her inventory to her medpacks.

As the Vanguard charged back into the fray, Imperial Boarders, black clad soldiers armed with vibroblades, attempted to rush the Guardian and Vanguard only to be trapped by a powerful quake. Their target AIs glanced around to see an orange haired woman clad in dark green robes, a green lightsaber held in her hand. The troopers charged the woman, never noticing a stealthed figure come from behind them. Before any of the adds could react, a woman clad in a black vest whipped her blaster's butt into the rear trooper's head, stunning him temporarily. The second trooper turned around to find the barrel of a shatter gun in his face. Argo pulled the trigger of her shotgun, killing the border immediately before hurling a Thermal Detonator at the last trooper. Satisfied with all mobs cleared, Argo fell back to Asuna and chuckled. "Nihihihihi! I think I'm liking this role!"

"Good," the vice commander nodded, "I need you and Leafa to switch out. She's running low on hp and I don't have any revival spells yet."

The whiskered info broker raised a brow. "You sure? My stuns and CC won't work on bosses like that and my DoTs aren't nearly as strong as Leafa's."

"I can't afford to let Leafa die." Asuna corrected, "Klein's already being pushed hard and I can't heal two people at the same time. I haven't learned any AoE heals yet. You're up. Just call Leafa back when you're ready."

The info broker nodded. "Right then." She activated her cloaking generator and vanished.

Leafa wiped her brow of imaginary sweat. While she typically enjoyed sword based dps, the Jedi Guardian's Focus requirement could easily be exhausting if not properly regulated. Plus, her rapidly decreasing health was starting to become an issue. It wasn't really Klein's fault that he hadn't unlocked any good taunts to keep the boss's aggro on him all the time. She technically was a secondary tank and was expected to shoulder some of the aggro as well. She just wished she had stocked up on more medpacks before entering the flashpoint. She blocked a series of blaster bolts with her saber before summoning her Saber Ward, decreasing damage taken by thirty percent for a short period of time. Just then, she heard a familiar "switch" be called. Ready for Klein's interception, she backed away from the boss only for her brow raise in surprise as a familiar woman struck from behind the boss. Enraged, the Lieutenant turned around only to receive a powerful Blaster Whip to the face, followed up by a kick to the crotch. Leafa winced as the boss immediately ceased firing to grab his virtual nuts. "Well, I didn't expect that to work." She muttered as she felt a soothing glow pass over her.

"Leafa, just hold on a little longer." Asuna's voice called out from behind her. "I'll get you healed up."

"No problem, thanks." The black haired woman replied graciously, enjoying the soothing feel of Force Healing restore her health bar. "Alright then, I'm ready." She called out.

"Good," Asuna replied, "The boss is pretty low now. Everyone, surround the boss!" She ordered.

The four heroes quickly took positions around the boss. Klein at the front, peppering the boss with blaster bolts, ion pulses, and occasionally using his Stockstrike to trigger his shields. Argo danced behind the boss, kicking, punching, and releasing shattering shots into the boss's back. Leafa took the left, letting loose combo after combo of strikes, DoTs, and stabs. Finally Asuna took the right, telekinetically sending streams of stones, boulders, and pieces of the ship into the boss.

After another minute of intense battle, the Lieutenant finally fell. The four heroes panted as they looked to each other with satisfied grins. They had defeated their first boss. "Well that was satisfying."

The four turned around to see a familiar Twi'lek woman walking up to the defenders. "I think I can answer some of your questions." Ambassador Asara clarified.

* * *

A few insignificant mobs later, the four found themselves facing an orange shield blocking their path into the engineering bays.

"Well this certainly complicates things." Klein muttered to Leafa as he watched Asuna and Argo converse with the chief on the other side of the field.

"Shush, I'm trying to listen." Leafa elbowed the scruffy soldier.

"Oww…" he muttered but redirected his attention to the conversation.

"Are you going to be safe in there?" Asuna asked the chief, "Do you need help getting out?"

The chief waved his hand, "Getting the bridge back in our control is much more important. Now, let's see…"

His fellow engineer examined one of the large reactors dotting the bays. "What about a reactor reset? That would disengage the security locks, wouldn't it, sir?"

The chief shook his head in annoyance. "Yeah, but a reactor reset vents the engineering compartment…we'd be blown into space. Besides, the controls are on the other side of the door."

"Let's not go with that idea." Argo decided. "Good ideas only please."

"He was only trying to help." The chief explained, "Besides, he gave me an idea. The secondary conduits. They're spread around a bit, but if you shut them all down, the security will go down, too. Then we'll be in business."

Asuna nodded. "I like that chief! We'll get started right away."

"There's no time to go running all over the ship. If we don't act now, the Imperials will overwhelm us." The gang turned around to see the surprisingly…brutal Ambassador Asara standing behind them. "I'm sorry, Salen. We need to unlock the bridge while we have the chance. We have to reset the reactor. You and your men will be remembered."

The Chief Salen backed away in shock, his hand raised in protest. Thankfully, he had the full aid of the Lightning Flash. Asuna turned towards the ambassador, her hawk like eyes glaring hard at the woman. "We can't send these people to their deaths! Not when there's an alternative! I won't let one person aboard this ship die on my watch. Not when I can save them. A certain person taught me that I should value life and I won't let his dedication go to waste." She declared.

"Fine." Asara spat back, "But you're dooming everyone on this ship. Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made for the greater good."

"You call yourself an ambassador lady?" Klein remarked curtly. "Damn, you're cold."

"I'm practical. Nothing more."

"You crazy witch! Shutting down the secondary conduits will work, I promise!" The chief cried out.

* * *

"Ambassador, you're familiar with the layout, perhaps you should go along to help get the tractor beam shut down." The first officer offered the ambassador. Asuna frowned, where was this officer going with this? He should know better than to practically hand the ambassador to Kilran. What was his game here?

"Hmm..." Asara pondered the thought, "We need every advantage we can get."

"Sure, why not?" Klein offered, "I'll protect ya!"

"Klein!" Asuna growled back.

"It's alright." The ambassador interjected, "I'll do my best to help in any way I can."

The salmon skinned commander offered a solution. "Ambassador, before you go—take a spare uniform. We don't want any Imperials recognizing you."

"Good thinking, Commander—thank you. Now let's get moving."

The Twi'lek woman followed the commander out of the bridge, leaving the four heroes alone with the First Officer. He nodded. "Best of luck to you all."

Asuna nodded, "Let's move." She gestured to the group.

But just as they reached the turbolift, a voice interrupted them. Sure enough, it was the becoming annoying First Officer. "Hey! Hold up a miunte. I need to talk to you before you go."

"What is it now?" Argo muttered turning around.

"I just talked to Salen from engineering. He told me what Asara tried to make you do down there." He bowed respectfully, "Thank you for stopping her."

Leafa nodded. "Just doing our duty. We couldn't sacrifice people like that."

Klein gave Asuna a light jab. "What was that again about sacrificing NPCs?" He joked.

The orange haired girl's brow twitched as she jabbed back. "Shut up."

"Listen," the officer began, "I've been thinking. I really think this plan is going to work."

"And here's the catch..." Argo muttered.

"But there's only one way to guarantee that we all make it home safe. And that's to make sure the Imperials have no reason to keep chasing us."

"You want me to hand the ambassador over to the Imperials, don't you?" Asuna concluded, realizing just how desperate the officer had become.

The man nodded. "Yes. For the sake of us all. I want you to leave Asara behind on the Grand Moff's ship. With the tractor beam down, we'll be able to escape. But Kilran will just chase us down again—unless he's already captured his target. As long as Asara is on this ship, everyone aboard is in danger. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of risking our lives for that woman."

"Is this really what's best for the ship? Or are you just looking for a bit of payback?" Asuna frowned, "I don't abandon people like that."

"Maybe. Doesn't change the fact that leaving her behind will save the rest of us. Just think about it. I'd even make it worth your while if things go the way I'm suggesting."

Asuna nodded before tapping the turbolift panel. Argo watched the woman with a thoughtful look. "What'd ya think Aa-chan?" She enquired, "Honestly, I just like the sound of more money."

"We're not abandoning anybody. Kirito taught us there's always a way to do things without needless sacrifice." Asuna stated firmly.

"Hmm...so are you really refusing to abandon them, or are you just trying to be nice with Ki-bou?"

"Ehh?" The girl asked in surprise, quickly shaking her hands in denial. "No, of course not. I'd never do anything like that! I'm genuinely nice! You know that!"

* * *

Leafa blocked the glowing red blade with her own blue blade, then twisted off in an attempt to Riposte. The dark robed man growled back, shoving the woman back. Leafa fell back, quickly opening up her menu to dunk a medpack. This was the final boss of the flashpoint, Sith Apprentice Vokk.

She glanced around the hanger in dismay. Vokk really was giving them a beat down. Klein constantly found himself the victim of Force Choke attacks while Asuna and Argo constantly had to keep moving to avoid being hit by the targeted Force Lightning barrages. Thus Asuna couldn't stay still long enough to proc the longer healing abilities necessary to keep both Klein and herself alive.

The good news was that Vokk was down to half of his HP, meaning that they were halfway done. Unlike ALO bosses, SWTOR bosses only had one health bar, but to her, it just made gauging his health more difficult. She grunted as Vokk hurled his twin lightsabers at her, striking her multiple times. Sure, Vokk was no Kirito when it came to Dual Blades, but Kirito couldn't throw his swords around like that...right?

"Klein switch!" She called out, beginning the motions for a Force Leap. The soldier danced back just as she leaped forward, saber raised high. Vokk blocks the first strike, but grunts as Argo lands back to back sucker punches on the man. Leafa takes advantage of his distraction and begins executing a stream of three hit combos, her blue blade dancing brilliantly. "Argh!" She shouted out as she drove her blade into the Vokk's chest, causing the remaining bars of health to reach zero.

The Sith crumpled before them, a brilliant beam purple light shining out of his corpse. Leafa tapped the beam and collected her loot. Noticing a new Lightsaber, she grinned as she opened her menu and equipped said saber.

"Nice loot." She muttered as she turned to her teammates. "Well I'm glad that's over."

Klein lay back on the hanger floor letting out a breath. "Wow, so that's how those guys felt when they were Force choked."

Asuna glanced over everyone's vitals. "Everyone doing alright? I think we all leveled up." She exclaimed, eyeing the number fourteen next to her portrait.

The rest opened their menus, bringing up their character profiles nodding as well. "Nihihihi, not bad Aa-chan!" Argo exclaimed, "But I think it's time we got back to the Ambassador."

The quartet turned back towards the entrance to the unconscious woman lying before them. "Ambassador, are you alright?" Leafa asked the blue Twi'lek.

The woman nodded as she pulled herself off the ground. "Yes, thank you. You actually defeated the Sith. Nicely done." She remarked as she made her way towards the shuttle. "Well, what are we waiting for? We need to get back to the ship before Kilran decides to blow us out of the sky."

Asuna met her teammates' eyes and nodded. "Ambassador, before we go, we need to talk."

"What is it?" Asara asked, her lekku twitching in an annoyed manner. "We don't have all day."

"First Officer Haken believes that Kilran won't stop chasing us as long as you're with us." Asuna explained, "He asked us to leave you here in exchange for our safe departure."

"What? You're joking right?" Asara cried out in disbelief.

"To be honest, you didn't give him the best first impression." Klein pointed out.

"Oh so this is what it's all about is it? How I acted? Well boo hoo!" She screamed in exasperation, "I was willing to sacrifice people to save the ship. Is that enough reason to kick me off it too?"

"Naturally we aren't actually going to leave you here." Argo corrected the sobbing woman.

The woman looked up. "Ehh? You're not kicking me off?"

"Nope, we just thought it'd be funnier if we told you and then brought you back anyways!" Argo smirked deviously. Asara stared at the scoundrel in shock until the realization hit her. Her exasperated look quickly turned into a similar smirk. "Well then, shall we be off?"

"Hai!" the group nodded before entering the shuttle.

* * *

First Officer Haken shook in his boots nervously at the sight of a very pissed Twi'lek. "Umm…Ambassador, welcome back. I'm glad you survived." He greeted, a fake smile plastering his face. What in the world were those travelers thinking, bringing her back?

The woman raised her brow in surprise. "Is that so? And here I had the impression you didn't like me."

The officer froze. B-but, how did she know? "I-I don't know what you're talking about Ambassador. You are a very important person and a vital member of the Republic." His gaze fell upon the orange haired woman and her allies who were attempting to hold back smug grins. Th-they didn't…they wouldn't…

Klein shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about Captain. We just did our job and got us out of here. Now we're home free and safe from Kilran."

"Yup, I think we'll leave the two of you alone. I feel like you guys need some real nice bonding time! Let's go Aa-chan!" Argo chuckled as she moved towards the command console. Tapping it, she brought up the menu.

 _Continue to Corusccant?_

 _Y: Travel to Coruscant_

 _N: Return to Republic Fleet_

Tapping the Y button, she grinned as she let the stars turn to streaks off the viewport.

* * *

 **Imperial Spaceport, Dromund Kaas, Fleet Departures**

"I'm telling you, I thought it was a great idea to choose two guns over one."

"And now you find out that your subclass didn't have a tanking option? Are you sure that was a wise idea. You stuck me as more a close combat specialist than a utility DPS focus, Hunter."

"Shut up! As I said, I thought it was a good idea at the time. Besides, we did manage to get ArmsTech and that was all that mattered." A pink haired Mercenary stomped off the shuttle, three other young women close behind her. "Don't worry, once I can get some good mats, I can get weapon making and give us some proper equipment."

"Sure Liz, whatever you say." The blue haired Sniper muttered, sighing softly. The white skinned woman shrugged. "I honestly don't see how you can stand those women, agent. Honestly I find them better as target practice than allies."

"I know. Your point will be taken into consideration, but for now, they are our allies." Sinon chided her Ratataki companion.

"Mou, you don't have act like we're not here!" Liz muttered in annoyance. Mako nodded, "Right with you Hunter!"

The quartet had left the palace a few hours before, both with assignments leading them to the Imperial Capital itself, Dromund Kaas. After spending a few hours choosing advance classes and skills, the four had quickly found themselves in the Dromund Kaas spaceport, Lizbeth, a dual pistol wielding Mercenary, and Sinon, a Sniper.

"Regardless, I got you to heal me, so we can just focus on the damage, kay?" Liz tried to shake off their pestering.

A soft pattering of feet averted their attention to the oddest sight the quartet had ever seen, well at least to the two companions. A small Sith Assassin had just exited the shuttle, followed by a grey skinned behemoth and a small blue dragon. "So, this is the capital of the Sith Empire, nyahahahaha!" She cackled, her...err...small chest thrust out and her chin held high. "The Empire treats us well. But of course, for I am Sith. Nyahahahaha!"

Liz's brow twitched slightly. "Silica?" She asked, desperately praying that this roleplaying loli was not one of her best friends.

The girl pulled down her hood and stared at the Mercenary before her. "Liz, Sinon, it's great to see you!" She raised her hand in greeting. "For it is I, Silica, Assassin of the Sith, the acolyte of Darth Zash herself, wielder of the Dark Side, and tamer of beasts. Fear me now. Nyahahahaha!" She cackled, spasms of blue lightning cackling in her hands.

Sinon remained calm...on the outside at least. "This is...certainly a new development." She managed, still unsure how to best approach this new side to their friend.

"Phrii!" The girls noticed the familiar blue dragon roosting on the giant's head. Liz sighed in relief. Looks like some things still remained the same. "Hey there Pina. Good to see you're still there."

"Phrii!"

She then noticed the loincloth clad giant following her and slightly averted her eyes. "Umm...who's this Silica?"

The girl's face lit up. "Ah, I'm glad you asked. This is Khemmy, my faithful retainer and warrior. I found him in the tombs of Naga Sadow and tamed him from there."

The warrior let out a series of unfamiliar grunts and growls which somehow created subtitles in front of their HUDs. "Khem Val is no slave of little Sith. Khem Val serves only Tulak Hord. Little Sith only temporary master. Little Sith wimpy and obnoxious but strong."

The 'Little Sith' seemed completely oblivious to his words and nodded. "See, I can't understand a thing he says, but he's now my faithful retainer. Isn't this fate that my powers of the Dark Side have attracted such a powerful retainer to my side?"

"...Sure Silica. Whatever you say!" Liz managed. She was still trying to figure out what exactly caused their normally cute companion to become... well...this chibi roleplaying Sith wannabe.

"As I was saying, it is good to see you are all fine. I assume you too have acquired loyal followers yourselves?"

"Not quite..." Sinon rebutted, "But this is Kayilo, my partner."

"This is Mako." Liz introduced. The small women stared at the girl before them before waving awkwardly. "Hello there." Mako plastered a smile over her face. "Hunter, who is this girl? She's giving me all the wrong vibes."

"Agent, you have the most interesting tastes in friends." The Rattaki woman agreed.

"It is well to meet the subordinates of my dearest companions!" Silica proclaimed, "Now, onwards! The capital awaits us!"

"Hey, Master, there she is! That's the weird kid Sith I was telling you about!" The trio spun around to see a young blue skinned woman with head tails pointing towards the small Sith. What interested the girls more was the young man standing next to her, clad in a black bodysuit and boots. He had a feminine face, but the two lightsabers hanging off his belt showed he was dangerous. "Oh, you're right Vette. That's Silica over there. Hey everyone!"

"Kirito!" The girls cried out in surprise, even Silica seemed to have broken her facade and blushed slightly.

The black swords...er...Sith smirked. "Hey Sinon, Liz, it's good to see you as well. I take it you guys made it here safely."

"Well, well, it's about time you made it." Liz grinned. "You're the last of us here."

"Well yeah, I was just doing some exploring."

"Oh really?" Liz asked suspiciously, "What were you doing? Picking up more girls?"

"Ehh? What are you talking about?" The teen stared at Liz in confusion.

"Don't worry Lizbeth, Daddy wasn't going around cheating on mommy!" A familiar young voice assured them. The group looked down to see a white and black little astromech droid wheeling behind the black clad Marauder.

"Yui?" Sinon raised a brow in surprise. "Is that you there?"

"Yep, hello everyone!" The droid chirped out, "Daddy, Auntie Vette, and I have been having lots of adventures."

"Adventures huh?" Liz gave the teen a sly look. "And pray tell, what were those adventures like? Were they aggressive and harsh or more soft and gentle?"

"Ehh...Liz...you can't do that! My Sith ways..." The smaller Sith muttered, her mind overflowing with impure thoughts, "I can do this. You are the acolyte of Zash, Silica, You are Sith. Peace is a lie, through passion I gain strength. Through strength I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free." She muttered over and over. Pina purred softly as it shook its head in disdain.

"That was harsh Liz." Sinon muttered, her own face tinted red. "By the way, what level is everyone? I got to Level 13."

"Same here!" Liz nodded.

"Nyahahahaha! My connection the Dark Side has granted me power beyond belief. I am Level 14."

"…"

"Kirito, what level are you?" Liz glared at the black haired young man. Kirito snapped out of his daze. "Oh sorry. I'm...Level 17."

"…"

"…"

"…The Dark Side shall sustain me..." Silica muttered as she tried to reassure hereself.

"How is the world did you get so strong?" Liz demanded.

The boy scratched his head sheepishly. "Well...I did all the quests on the fleet and then we solo'd the Black Talon flashpoint. So two warzones plus the flashpoint got us five levels from when we left Korriban. Is there something wrong?" He asked the dumbfounded group.

* * *

 **Well this has been fun. Everyone's now together. I have inserted one of the OCs by** SulliMike. **Next up: some chapter 1 goodies plus first united encounter.**

 **Again, I'm accepting OCs and ideas. If you'd like any particular moments from the game with Kirito and Co feel free to PM them.**

 **May the Force of the Lord God Almighty be with you Always!**

 **UCCMaster**

* * *

 **Here's OC form**

 **Name:**

 **Class/subclass:**

 **Species:**

 **Weapon (should be already assumed with class, but if you have any specifications concerning your weapon):**

 **Appearance:**

 **Outfit (keep this within the SWTOR specifications):**

That's about it. Thanks!


End file.
